Adhesive labels are used to identify the contents of various packages, as well as to provide other information such as where the package is to be shipped, where the package originated, among other information. Whether a package is sent by courier, mail, or other package delivery services, adhesive labels are perhaps the most common way in which to identify the package so that it can be delivered to its proper destination. Many labels include pressure sensitive adhesive that allows the label to be easily applied to the package, yet the label remains secured to the package even under harsh shipping conditions.
Adhesive labels may also serve the dual purpose of securing adjacent closure flaps of the package, as well as to identify package contents and shipping information. These labels may be applied over the seam defining the edges of the closure flaps when folded to the closed position.
One disadvantage with respect to many prior art labels is that they require multiple layers of materials if the label is to include an integral tear strip enabling the package to be opened by grasping of the tear strip. Furthermore, multi-layer labels generally add to the costs of manufacturing the labels, as well as increasing the difficulty in manufacturing the labels since multiple materials are used and must be manipulated in the manufacturing process.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a label with an integral tear strip, but the label having a simplified yet reliable construction. There is also a need to provide an adhesive label that can serve the dual functions of identifying the package and securing adjacent closure flaps, yet achieving these functions at minimum cost.